Show Me
by Shineska
Summary: In episode 14 there is a short scene between Kou and haruka. Well, this is wha t i say it could've been like if it continued


Show Me...

All was quiet in the vast space that belonged to a mere child. Only he and an older other had resided in the room at the moment. The moon was full and eerie, slipping it's features through the curtains that barely hid its presence. Young Haruka was in the embrace of the new comrade of the 7 man group. "You are not a normal person right?" let out the adult with an unlit cigarette dangling to the side of his mouth. He felt the faint surprised reaction from the boy, and focused on him a bit more as he continued. "You not only have money...but also a brilliant mind. Compared to Ken and Aya-chan, you are even stronger." The boy kept his face down, barely making eye contact with him. While the other, Kou, the invincible pervert, beckoned his head for the child to meet with his wanting gaze.

Haruka balled his hands to his sides at Kou's harmless statements. He wasn't angry, he wasn't even sure what he felt at the moment.

Words weren't a struggle for him to form, but they came out sort of tight, "How can it be?"

"My eyes can't be wrong, but..." he replied immediately, "Your eyes seem to have some loneliness inside them." He declared as he looked at the boy. How could he let Haruka still stand there in the cold room as he stay comfortably on his bed after he'd broken in? It was wrong of him. Leaning forward, Kou's cold hands softly rested on the young Haruka's cheeks. They were so pale, along with his skin. So smooth. A nice milky skin tone. It was desirable to him.

A smirk creeped along to the side of Kou's features as his lifted the prodigy's face up slowly. Meeting his gaze finally. Sly indigo eyes to innocent aqua orbs.

"Onii-chan..." he said finally. But nothing else came afterward from either of them. His eyes shimmered as his gaze remained locked to the other's. A faint pink tint began to crawl onto his innocent features.

Oh how could Kou be such a freak?? Okay, he had messed around with both sexes...but Haruka wasn't only another male. He was just a boy.

A prepubescent prodigy basically. And he was just curious how it would be with...him.

His matured face moved closer to the boy's; cigarette rejected from his mouth. The light stain deepened onto Haruka's face as his new Onii-chan got close to him. What was this guy doing? Haruka didn't bother pulling back. Well he couldn't really. He felt frozen in place, face to face with Kou.

A gulp sounded in his throat as his eyes began to hood over a bit. What was he doing? Falling asleep in this intent moment. No, not asleep. Just hypnotized.

Kou's smirked turned into a definite grin as he removed a hand and ran a thumb to the boy's half open lip with the remaining hand. "Ah...Onii...what..." he let out, trailing off at his words. Soon his eyes trailed off as well.

Kou wasn't going to allow this. He scooped the boy's chin with his long index finger and thumb and bought him deathly close to his own face. Haruka didn't have time to register what happened. Their lips were immediately yet slowly met with each other's. Kou played it cool and kept them that way, their lips lightly but definately locked onto eachother's.

Little Haruka was utterly shocked by this action. His brilliant mind finally registered that his first kiss is with this MAN.

His large blue orbs were wide open, Kou's closed. A whimper escaped from his chest as he felt himself slowly melt into that brief moment. But Just as he did, Kou pulled away. He stared into his eyes for a while before little Haruka shot his looks down, hiding his melting face.

"What's wrong Haru?" Kou asked as he tilted his head up once more. Once again he moved his lips in to meet the boy's. This time more definate and fully.

The boy began to shake in his pajamas as this happened. His brilliant mind was rushing and fighting for an answer as to why he wasn't going to try to stop this from happening.

The man began to slowly move his lips. Moving at a speed in which Haruka could keep up with.

Haruka began to whimper at this gesture. A yelp escaped his body as he felt himself be pulled in more from Kou's hand grasping his butt.

"Mmm!" he exclaimed as he pushed himself away, panting and licking his own lips.

"Aww..does Haruka not like his onii-chan's kisses?" he teased as he pouted. Haruka looked up at him once more, face flushed and in a childish pout.

Kou smiled as he leaned backward onto the bed. "Eh?" he instigated.

The flustered boy just stood there, trying to find something to say. What could he say?

"Uuhh...yes.." he mumbled under his breath but still audible.

Kou smirked as he removed the glasses from his eyes. "Then why don't you show your Onii-chan?" he said in a seductive tone as he lay there for him...


End file.
